


不合邏輯的早晨

by win_win_scenario



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vacation, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/win_win_scenario/pseuds/win_win_scenario
Summary: 好吧，就算這句話存在著73.65%的正確性與實用價值(對地球人來說)，那麼此時此刻，當他已於13分鐘前醒來時，就應立即從床上坐起，展開一天的生活及工作安排，而不是像現在這樣，躺在床上，手臂環著一個温暖的身體⋯⋯發呆。想試著用「五感」的角度寫「無感」(??) 的瓦肯人。





	不合邏輯的早晨

這不合邏輯！  
Spock想。  
地球人(以及母親)常說「一日之計在於晨」，這句話本身就存在著盲點。以人類的地球時來說，一天24小時的任何時刻都是重要的，不應將任一時間點列為該日最重要時刻。並且若要做該日計劃，也應於前一日就寢前做好準備，而非早上醒來才開始倉促規劃今日行程。  
好吧，就算這句話存在著73.65%的正確性與實用價值(對地球人來說)，那麼此時此刻，當他已於13分鐘前醒來時，就應立即從床上坐起，展開一天的生活及工作安排，而不是像現在這樣，躺在床上，手臂環著一個温暖的身體⋯⋯發呆。  
對，發呆，以地球人的說法，他就是躺在床上發呆了 13分鐘。  
Spock回想了一下他在過去這13分鐘做了什麼？  
首先，他靈敏的聽覺讓他被地球某種鳥綱雀形目動物的叫聲喚醒，他遲疑了1秒：企業號上怎會有這種聲音？過了 1 秒才想起來自己在哪兒。

昨天，企業號回到地球進行例行年度檢修，又因上周執行任務造成部份損毀，艦隊總維修部門表示，這次年度檢修加上修復工作可能將費時二十天(Are you fxxking kidding me? Mr.Scott為此大表不滿)。反倒是Jim非常開心的挽著Spock的手(艦長，維修部門主管尚在此處，請您放開我的手)，笑得合不攏嘴，胡言亂語道：「既然這樣，那我提議讓所有船員趁這個機會好好休個年假吧？大家一年來密集執行任務，累積的假我都不知該怎麼計算了，偏偏上級又一直要求人資部門要給船員合理休假否則違反勞動條款balabalabala⋯⋯。」  
「艦長，關於船員休假一事，我上周已協同人資部門做好輪休計劃，您如果有看到我的申請公文並且準確執行，將不會違反勞動條款第 23 條第 5 款⋯⋯」  
「哦Spock，可是排輪休還是很麻煩嘛！既然維修部認為企業號要檢修二十天，那正好我們大家一起休假，把年假一次用完不是挺好？」  
「艦長，我並非質疑維修部門的提議⋯⋯」  
「我質疑...」Mr.Scott插嘴道。  
「好啦我已經決定了， 企業號的安全最重要，我尊重維修部的決定，我會立即向艦隊申請全員休假二十天。」Jim向維修主管點頭，示意他們可以著手進行檢修計劃。  
「艦長，」Mr.Scott無奈的說：「如果是這樣，我自願放棄休假，我不能放任維修部那群笨蛋(Mr.Scott，維修部門主管尚在此處，請你注意發言禮節)亂搞我的企業號，畢竟我才是最了解企業號性能的人！」  
「好吧Scotty，」Jim笑道：「我知道你離不開你的銀女士，時間是你的，你要怎麼用都可以。」  
「如果是這樣，艦長，」Spock面無表情說道：「那麼我也想自願放棄休假，因為科學部有許多實驗無法中斷20天之久，許多外星物種的細胞培養正進行到⋯⋯」  
「不行Spock，那些實驗你可以交給你的下屬去監控。你另有重要任務，你要陪我去⋯⋯陪我去⋯⋯」  
Spock揚起了一邊的眉毛。Jim認得這是Spock好奇等著 Jim 給答案的表情。  
「你要陪我去規劃一些事情，這工作很重要，不能沒有我的大副。」  
「艦長，我可否請問是什麼樣的規劃工作需要 20 天之久嗎？」  
「反正就是很重要的規劃，你別再問了。這是命令，中校！」

就是這樣，第二天早上， Spock在愛荷華州一幢房子的臥室裡，被美洲金翅雀的叫聲喚醒，懷裡有個温暖的人類正呼呼大睡。倒不是說Spock不願陪伴Jim，他們兩人確認戀愛關係已經 3.2個月，這是第一次共渡離岸假期，雙方都相當珍惜這個機會。只是原本以為檢修只需為期一周，因此 Spock提議兩人留在舊金山，住在艦隊提供的官舍(附帶一提，由於Jim的艦長身份，艦隊提供的官舍等級相當舒適豪華 )。按照 Spock的規劃，他可以每天就近到艦隊科學部的實驗室看看實驗進度，而 Jim也可以到學院替指揮系的學生們上幾堂課。輕鬆工作之餘，兩人可以在官舍共渡寧靜的甜蜜時光。不料一周的假期變成 二十天，Jim提議回愛荷華的老家，真真正正的「休假」，不要過問任何公事，完全與世隔絕，過上二十天自在寫意的生活。起初Spock表示瓦肯人不需要「自在寫意、與世隔絕」，因為冥想也能達到同樣的效果balabalala ....。當然James T. Kirk也不是吃素的，對付一板一眼的瓦肯男友，雖然不至於需要到一哭二鬧三上吊的地步，但也不能毫無戰術。他微微垂下帶點水光的湛藍眼眸、輕輕抿了下嘴角、望了望遠方的夕陽、緩緩嘆了口氣。(只這幾個戲感十足的小動作，瓦肯人就已經坐立不安了：好吧，Jim，你想要去愛荷華，我就陪你吧！）

Spock聽到美洲金翅雀的叫聲時，他認真的想了一下，他已經1.2 年沒有親耳聽到地球鳥類的叫聲了，說真的還挺有些懷念(雖然瓦肯人不會懷念）。他想起自己所在的地點，張開眼睛，地球陽光剛剛升起，幾縷金色的光束由窗簾的縫隙中擠了進來。  
地球陽光的色彩和瓦肯相較起來，顯得更為金黃一些(瓦肯則是火紅的橘色)。而那抹金黃，恰如愛荷華州的玉米田般，燦然生輝。而此刻，陽光灑在Jim蓬亂如稻草堆的頭髮上(Spock始終不解為何Jim的頭髮睡一覺後會這麼亂)，而這堆亂糟糟的髮絲翹向不同方向、折射出不同光芒。表面的幾根顏色略淡，接近黃色；髮根的部份顏色較深，接近棕色。Spock花了5.3分鐘分析了Jim髮絲在不同象限的伸展角度及色彩明暗飽和度的異變，並思索為何這麼雜亂無章的東西可以如此賞心悅目？

窗外鳥叫聲愈來愈大，Jim似乎被吵到了，挪動了一下身體，原本背對著Spock的姿勢，變成了面對面。他似乎沒醒，繼續沉睡著。Spock現在可以正面看到愛人的臉蛋，距離近到有點兒失焦。他稍微拉開點距離，靜靜看著眼前這張臉。Spock有過很多機會可以這樣看著Jim，但很少能在地球的晨光中觀察Jim的睡顏。他的臉有點紅撲撲的，Spock將此歸因於人類紅色的血液以及昨日Jim曬了4.2小時的太陽，以致於有些輕微曬傷(為此Spock曾試圖勸阻Jim不應在如此強烈的320-400奈米光波長紫外線下曝曬以免引起皮膚過敏及相關病變但Jim只回了一句你開什麼玩笑我已經一年沒曬到地球的陽光了！ )。而Jim豐富的人類情緒連在睡覺時都能反映出來。根據Spock過往的觀察，有時Jim會微微皺眉似乎心事重重、有時眼球不停的轉動並且臉部肌肉無法放鬆、有時連續執勤超過 24 小時累翻了睡著時臉上一片死寂完全沒有任何動靜。無論哪種，都讓Spock有些心疼他的艦長，在企業號上的睡眠永遠不可能完全放鬆。因為你不知道什麼時候會突然警鈴大作，得立刻起身應戰。  
然而此刻Jim的睡顏卻是Spock從未見過的。那麼放鬆、那麼純真、那麼⋯⋯年輕 ？對，年輕，Spock想起第一次在小林丸測試時見到Jim，他當時咬著紅艷艷的蘋果，恣意的笑著，眉宇間的皺紋比現在少些。那時的Jim看起來就是這麼年輕妄為好像沒有任何煩惱。就像現在這樣，他睡在Spock的懷裡，在愛荷華的晨光中，突然變得年輕了許多。

Spock就這樣呆呆的看著Jim的臉，4.7 分鐘又過去了。Jim的氣息濕熱熱地噴在Spock臉上，那種氣味是令人安心的。Jim的氣味一向令 Spock感到安心，瓦肯人敏銳的嗅覺以及源自遠古時期的生物本能，使他們更擅長用氣味分辨自己的領地和親人。Spock仔細分析了空氣中Jim的味道，首先是在他鼻子前端的那叢金髮，有一股名為乙基麥芽醇的化學合成分子香料味(喂，Spock，我們家只有草莓味的洗髮精，你不介意吧？Jim昨晚沐浴時問道。Jim我不介意，我只是無法理解為何人類喜愛將清潔用品賦予食物的香味)。但這奇怪的草莓味與Jim天然的氣味融合得相當巧妙，或許從他第一次見到Jim啃著蘋果的命運的那一天起，這種甜滋滋的水果味就註定屬於Jim吧！哦，空氣中還有一種舊木頭的香味，那是這幢老房子的味道，是企業號絕不會有的味道。而Jim吐出的氣息透著一股酒精味，那是他昨晚喝的威士忌⋯⋯還有，很淡很淡的巧克力味，那是 Spock喝的巧克力甜奶酒⋯⋯還有，Spock的氣味，Jim的全身籠罩著一層Spock的氣味，像是地球的大氣層裹著地球一般，將所有屬於Jim的氣息包裹在Spock的氣息裡。  
Spock滿意地嗅著這被標示屬於自己領地的氣味，不知不覺3分鐘又過去了。就是這樣，13分鐘就這樣流失了！而他什麼正事也沒做，他本該像他長年的軍旅生活一樣，起床、換衣、漱洗、褶被、吃早餐、打開PADD看實驗進度、收取艦隊和瓦肯科學院寄來的電子訊息 ⋯⋯。  
但，他什麼正事也沒做。  
這不合邏輯！  
Spock想。  
然而⋯⋯然而⋯⋯自從愛上James Kirk的那一天起，又有哪件事是合乎邏輯的呢？  
Spock想起了來自另一個時間線的、年長的自己，對他說的那句話：「放下你的邏輯，做感覺對的事 (Put aside logic, do what feels right.)。」  
於是Spock閉上眼，收緊手臂，將臉埋入那堆亂七八糟金黃色很温暖還有著古怪草莓味的頭髮裡，進行了他生平第一次名為人類「賴床」的行為。  
他允許自己在沒人看到的地方微微上揚了嘴角1.2度。


End file.
